the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 100/Fan Episode Ideas
blackwolfanime Maybe you could put sonic boom (yeah i know you say in you top ten worst cartoon that sonic boom was good) because if you personaly like the tv show i want to know why so a least i know you juust saying that because..... potatoes (not to mention that Sonic Boom have some offensive elements you point in others show) MatthieuLacrosse Maybe it could be the black cauldron but you might wind up placing it like how you placed uncle grandpa Broseph3825 Top 20 worst SpongeBob Episodes Applehead17 "The Return Of Slade"from TTG Retro7 I got it, that 2014 PPG Special: Dance Pantsed or something was it. Torterrafan5676 The Big X- Clutch Cargo shakescakes297 The Yellow Submarine Movie? Arma-works Super Duper Sumos ? Drake-Blaire Happily Never After (1 or 2), Shark Tale, Top 10 Worst Episodes of (Insert Bad Show Here), Spongebob's House Party parappaboombox A DARIA EPISODE! I know you probably wouldn't consider it, but you really should do one. Eiether Depp Takes A Holiday, or my least favorite episode of the entire show, ranking up in my worst episodes, The Misery Chick, which has everyone wrongly asking daria for advice on how to handle someone dying because shes pretty much being a "sad" and "depressed" person, everyone except a few people mourning a complete arsehole, the only episode i absolutely HATE Jane in, and an extremely anti climactic ending. If you're going to do one, PLEASE tear The Misery Chick to shreds. mb1209 Have you seen Disney's Robin Hood TheAngryBlackRhino Titanic: The Legend Goes? That's an infamous one and the only I know from animated movies. Kis Vuks, one really bad quality movie, it's awful and disrespectful to the original story. The Reef 2: High Tide, oh god I hated this one, it did everything wrong and pissed me off... ThatWyGuyOnTheRight How does Shark Tale sound for the 100th Atrocity? I was gonna suggest something from Dingo Pictures because they released their "animated movies" for Playstation but since they technically released their "films" on DVD in Germany, I was worried it wouldn't count. PPG-Katelyn What about "Re-Animated" or an episode of it's spin-off series, "Out of Jimmy's Head"? I know that show is definitely the most hated thing that's ever been on Cartoon Network. Fortunately I've never seen either. The worst show I've seen on CN is "Almost Naked Animals" and this is coming from someone who considers "Teen Titans Go" a guilty pleasure. Blueneonkid Being Ian, Pig Goat Banana Cricket, Top 10 worst Nickelodeon cartoons, Space Chimps, the Open Season movies, Top 10 worst Family Guy episodes, Top 10 worst adult cartoons, Not all dogs go to Heaven. pokemonsonic345 Space Chimps. Something-Borrowed You should totally review Foot 2 Rue (Street Football in English). I had to watch this with my nephew and it burned my eyes. The voice acting and animation is TERRIBLE. NightBloom-chan Xiaolin Chronicles. That must burn in the pits of reboot hell. Dark92Enigma I've been thinking about it, and i'll go with Hoodwinked Too: Hood VS Evil oldschool1990 10. The Simpsons 9. Spongebob Squarepants 8. TMNT 1987 series 7. The Fairly Oddparents 6. Doug 5. TMNT 2003 series 4. Rugrats 3. Dexter's Laboratory 2. Teen Titans 1. Family Guy RetroLegoDarren Do Shark Tale as your 100th atrocity. gamerghost16 Spongebob vs the big one Tommypezmaster 1. Diss and Make Up-Squirrel Boy 2. Bad Lucky Bad-Tak and The Power of Juju 3. Rinky Dinks-CatDog 4. Water Water Everywhere-ChalkZone 5. Halloweekend-Scaredy Squirrel 6. Everybody is Side-Fu Fighting-Sidekick 7. Grumpy Old Bees-The Mighty B! 8. Gerald's Way or The Highway-The Goode Family 9. Eizan's Shadow-Shuriken School 10. The Tail-Poochini's Yard NekoNekoDiamata I think you should do a cartoon that didn't originate from America or Canada. Speaking of animation outside of North America, you haven't reviewed an anime as an animated atrocity yet. I think the 100th Animated Atrocity video would be a perfect time to prove that not even Japan, for all of the amazing pieces of animation to have been made there, is perfect when it comes to animation. I think it's also a perfect time to review Electric Soldier Porygon, because I'm pretty sure something that caused 800 kids to have been hospitalized is big enough to be the 100th atrocity reviewed. That, or you could just review Dora the Explorer or Max and Ruby and finally give those shows the bashing they deserve (I also believe those shows aren't good for even pre-schoolers either)! thomasedsfan What about...Brickleberry? (Any episode, they're ALL valid as Animated Atrocities) MaxEd32 how about Atlantis II: Milo's return? Waffle-With-Big-Arms You want something BIG, eh? Do "Happily N'Ever After". TheDimentalist Ever heard of Pupa ? Its a 12 episode anime series , BUT....... all the episodes are less than 4 minutes long if you dont count the opening and end credits , so the total running time is about 37 minutes combined . And trust me , the runtime isnt the shows only problems or the biggest of them . Even if you dont review it its still a rather........interesting watch. Percy-McMurphy I haven't seen it, but I've heard bad things about the Family Guy episode Partial Terms of Endearment--I know it has something to do with Lois becoming a surrogate mother, and abortion... actually, this might not be a fun review. air30002 I will buy you a one year membership if you do an animated atrocity on Total Drama All Stars. I'd also recommend maybe Top 10 Worst Teen Titans GO! Episodes or Top 10 Worst Episodes from Great Shows. InkyandClyde Noonbory and the Super 7 THE-BIG-SHAMBOWSKI Carl Wheezer, Boy Genius (Jimmy Neutron) Oh, Brother! (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) Wide World of The Cleveland Show (The Cleveland Show) The Nut Job Any episode of The Ripping Friends Open Season 3 Space Chimps RussellTheNarwal Wow, my original comment got buried Anyway, the best ones you should do are the movie reviews. Not just a Quest for Camelot, but also Happily never after or the Nut job. Or a Disney cheap-quel. Please don't waste your time with TTG, it would be so disappointing for the 100th atrocity. As for WTDGTD, I looked it up and, wow, it looks bad. I completely understand if you never want to review that movie. LuigiYoshiBros Another idea is to review The Adventures Of Paddy The Pelican. It is the lowest budget aired thing you will ever see, I think of it as MLP: Newborn Cuties-like effort about 50 years earlier. It is definitely the worst "old" animated TV Show in existence (It was made sometime in the 1950s). Top 30 Worst SpongeBob Episodes Top 15 Worst Family Guy Episodes Top 10 Worst Teen Titans GO Episodes Top 10 Worst Animated Movies (Would probably include stuff like Tentacolino, Elf Bowling The Movie, and Chicken Little) ferretlover111 how's about a list of bad episodes of great shows (my choices include Daria, King of the Hill, American Dad, The Animals of Farthing Wood, As Told by Ginger, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom, and Code Lyoko) RussellTheNarwal I like the idea of a countdown, but you made a typo. It should say "Top 10 WORST Animated Movies" since the movies you listed were Animated Atrocities. Onisatsu18 Either Happily Never After, one of the Disney Cheapquels, The Nut Job, more of Allen Gregory, a VERY WTF Family Guy Episode, that Pig, Goat, Banana show, or a very bad episode from a good show. o0Champ0o I dont really have anything,that would be worth the 100th number... I only have three shows,Sidekicks,Almost naked animals and the Super Villian Leauge. (not sure of thats the english title,or if it is even that hated but I dont like these "villans",or anyone from this show) ThorThunder9 It's called League of Super Evil. Like Johnny Test it's another Canadian Dexter's Lab rip-off/Wanna be. Since the show features supervillains that do mundane things like they're villainous schemes. Noblestudioz Oggy and the cockroaches. I personnaly think it's bad. It's boring unfunny and it is a blatent copy of tom and jerry. Blackstr88 Top Ten Mr. Krabs is a cheap bitch spongebob episodes EmperorPalpitoad Also, in "Johnny's new baby sisters" Johnny did NOTHING wrong. That is why I hate that episode. AwesomeDrJames the Simpsons/Futurama crossover (MEGA DISAPPOINTING) There was a Simpsons/Futurama crossover comic book and it was a million times better than that lame episode! And also ....*drumroll*....*dramatic silence*....Haruhi Suzumiya. I've already told you why it needs to be torn a new one. And it's popular/controversial enough for a big 100! Now you just need to spread the word. Rainbowser Either Unlucky Knuckles (Sonic Boom) or Thor: The legend of the magical hammer (a really bad 3D movie). But seriously, you need to talk about the latter some day: Nobody else did it and the movie is really bad. It just begs for it! SofiaBlythe2014 Fairly OddParents: Fairly OddBaby, Open Wide And Say Aaah, Beach Blanket Bozos, Farm Pit, Force Of Nature, Fairly OldParent ferretlover111 I don't have any actual episodes of bad shows in mind, but I like the idea of doing a bad episode of a great show such as: Daria: Jane's Addition or Dye Dye Darling. (Tom was made to be perfect and make Daria unlikible, ruining her role in the show. Tom is like Flash Centry only he has too much screen time. Can you name a single flaw in his character? He was too perfct and rational, therefore Daria had nothing to hate in him, making her attitude towards him seem super spiteful for no reason, she treated Britney and Kevin better. And he didn't have anything in common with Daria or Jane) King of the Hill: Aprèa Hank, le Deluge. (King of the Hill is a show where you either love or hate the episode. I know you hate how Hank can never be wrong, and I agree, and this is the worst example of that, literally everyone hates Hank for being out in a position he had no control over despite someone else admiting to leaving his post. It just shows that Hank has to be better than everyone, but the onky way to do that is make everyone else as unlikible as possible) American Dad: The Wrestler. (American Dad managed to keep its integrity despite Family Guy's rot and The Cleveland Show's blandness, but Stan is horribly unlikible here even for him, he was going to kill a fourteen year old to keep a high school record... enough said) The Animals of Farthing Wood: Anything from season 3. (One of the greatest, ond most underrated shows of all time. This show was dark, deep, and heartfelt, and Imthink it truly is one of the greatest shows ever made and needs to be brought to America, but season 3 removed all the impact and put more attempts of comedy where it didn't belong, bastardized and flanderized Weasel beyond all belief, gave Owl a reason out of nowhere to find a mate when she never before was concerned for it, and dropped the plot of a decent antagonist for one who is not intimidating at all and brought him back and made him a deus ex machina) As Told by Ginger: A Lesson in Tightropes. (Why do all the High School episodes seem to be devoted to tearing Ginger down? I'm honestly kind of glad Nickelodeon chose not to air them. Ginger was supposed to be optimistic but my goodness, almost all the high school episodes put her through so much, especially this one. Listen to this line by her mother, "Talk about your bad day, first her boyfriend ends things with her, then HER APPENDIX BURSTS!" That was horrible, who wanted to see all this happen to Ginger? Putting that aside, I'll say the elephant in the room. Darin breaking up with Ginger, they slap the fans in the face building them up so much then just cutting them up. I hate shipping but name a single fan who wanted to see that. Also, this show actually managed to make a popular girl who is both likable and funny, what happened to Courtney and Miranda in the High School episodes?) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Grid Iron Glory. (Why do all high school shows seem to think that football players are the head of high school? This aired in 2003, not 1987. What really bothers me though is that they turned what I love about this show {the main character doesn't hide her crime fighting life} against me. Jenny using her robot abilities was obiviously unfair. Imagine if in a football game, what if Jenny was not on the team and the opposing team had a robot? I hate when the main character is never in the wrong. That's not even the worst, the worst this episode offers is that literally nobody was concerned that the rest of the team was either crippled, nearly killed, or both, I mean someone literally went blind and someone had his lips ripped off, and someone was put in a coma. Nobody, not even Jenny cared that these people died, they were just concerned about losing a damn football game. I literally felt saddened and concerned for the guy who had those bright lights shinned in his eyes blinding him. That is not funny, it just negates your heroine's purpose of PROTECTING PEOPLE FROM THAT!) Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet. (I am aware that the season was rushed beyond all belief, so I am not going to bring up the continunity problems such as the subplots of Valarie or Dani, but Danny was an idiot to think that the 'Master's Blasters'' were anything but a trick. Danny knows Vlad and that nothing good can come of him, so why would he actually get rid of his powers? I can imagine that is season 1, but this was the final episode, where he already knows how everything works. And also, Earth being crushed by a meteror would not destroy the Ghost Zone, if the entire universe imploded, maybe it would, but one small planet being crushed would have no back flash in the ghost zone. Also, why can boys and girls never be just friends? I really hate that Danny and Sam got together, seriously, why can boys and girls never be just friends?) Code Lyoko: XANA Awakens: (Okay this episode was not needed, it was pointless and a slap in the face. Jeremy explaining how it all came to be sounds fine, great actually, but all this episode did was show us an extremely predictable story right after a major cliff hanger. My biggest pet pieve is that Sissy was taken out of the group for a bad reason, she knew nothing about the whole project, so her sending help was actually a valid reaction, especially sense she said it after waking up from a coma, seeing this makes episodes where she is allegedly a bitch harder to believe, seeing how she on many occasions wanted to be part of the core group. Also, it was produced after so much more of the show had been established. We already know Alieta's background which already has enough mystery, so explaining it the way they did woukd have been better as a special in between seasons 1 and 2, or maybe 2 and 3, but it just feels out of place and unneeded for such an amazing show) really anything from Evolution, but I'm not sure if that counts as animated or not Jules2005 Sow and Chicken/PE from Cow and Chicken. My Dad Vs. Your Dad from Dexter's Laboratory. Barry the Butler from Johnny Bravo. blackXroseXearring Cool World....I know it's technically not a full animated feature but I would love to see you review it. Theres also; The Wild: Disney trying to copy Madagasgar Drawn Together the Movie: Even fans of the show didn't like it, nothing but crude humor for no reason and being bitter towards south park for lasting longer because it's more clever (im a fan of drawn together and even I can say that) Any movie Don Bluth made after All Dogs go to Heaven: That Rooster movie, the penguin and the pebble, a troll in central park, bartok the magnificent...any of these The Princess and the Goblin: The main heroine is the animated version of Bella Swan...need I say more!?!?! The Nut Job: The main character is a snobbish brat and it's just completely overrated and boring as hell Disco Worms:.....it's in the title Strabius Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss My friend introduced me to this incredible piece of crap a few weeks ago, and when I told her about your reviews she said I should recommend it to you (I've just been too shy to do so). This atrocity can be found on Netflix, and I'm sure on Youtube. It looks like it was entirely animated in Flash, it doesn't understand what it wants its characters to be, it ruined Mercutio's character, I'm pretty sure the director wanted his daughter to be in the movie and gave her the role of a stupid reoccurring side character that never goes away and fastly becomes irritating, the script keeps going back and forth from being directly from the original to badly modernizing it, and the animation and staging is horrendous. And that's only scratching the surface. I've seen college animation projects done better than this atrocious movie. If you don't end up reviewing this for your 100th Animated Atrocity, then I hope you take it into consideration for a future review. P.S. We also found another one on Netflix that would do quite nicely as an Animated Atrocity. It's called''The Animated Adventures of Tom Sawyer''. My friend and I were laughing so hard. This thing is terrible in every sense of the word. It's stupidity is so mindboggling that I still find myself laughing at it. Here's a taste: Tom puts a frog in his aunt's soup, and when it ruins their dinner, she just scolds him while he laughs, and then he walks outside into a musical number that pretty much says "why is life so unfair". Once the song is over, his aunt THEN punishes him by making him paint the fence. And while all of this is happening, the animation gets sloppier and sloppier. My personal favorite is when Tom and Huckleberry Finn get praised for faking out the entire town about their deaths and (badly) skip happily while singing "it leaves you feeling good". Oh, and the movie ends with the entire town singing about Tom running for Mayor, and ends officially with a random narrator saying "Tom never became mayor". This movie is a special kind of stupid, and I think you'd get a big kick out of it. marexcaelum three pigs and a baby dareydare top ten worst atrocities you ever did. top ten worst episodes of family guy it has to be a top ten list top ten worst episodes of the fox animation shows JudgeChaos Space Chimps 2 It killed an animation studio and got a 0% on Rotten Tomatoes Prime ripping material bmu7802 I'm gonna vote for "Last Flight of the Champion" and anything from "Veggie Tales". CarrotCakie24601 Please review Doogal! -The trailer is nothing but pop culture references -It left no impact on me (or my family) as a child when at the time even the worst of the worst would at least leave somewhat of an impression, good or bad -Its from the makers of the Fairly Odd Parents -Its entire budget was wasted on a gigantic celebrity cast -It has an 8 fucking percent on Rotten Tomatoes -I can't think of one person on the planet that liked it or even thought it was half decent ienzo628 Does anybody remember that episode 'If It Smells Like An Ed' from Ed Edd n Eddy? I remember thinking this episode was as bad as that Spongebob episode where Plankton nearly kills himself due to extreme paranoia brought on by Mr. Krabs constantly exploiting his fear of whales just for a sick joke, Mr. Krabs is a god-forsaken prick. Anyways, 'If It Smells Like an Ed' reminded me of how bad I felt when I got punished for not being believed. Not being believed is probably one of the worst things. The episode did get Sarah being a mouthy, act-before-you-think cunt when she threatened the Eds with severe beatings with a club and calling Ed a thief for stealing a lousy paint brush. It seems like the kids all formed the infamous mob mentality and refused to believe that anybody else was responsible since the Eds were infamous for causing trouble. That's what happens when you have mob mentality or what I have heard referred to as a band wagon, nobody seems to want to see other plauisabilities and just blame the person of their hatred. Jimmy stated, "Revenge takes no prisoners," but yet he only gets back at the Eds rather than everybody else that laughed at him for the stupid wedgy he received. Jimmy has been through much worse, so why would a wedgie drive him over the edge. I guess, when you have been through a lot, you go off due to anything. I have been vindictive before and it mostly never ended well, yet Jimmy only got off with a simple slip of the banana peel. Kevin didn't like the event with the heart and he was known for playing sports, so why wasn't he suspected? Oh yeah, because the kids are all deluded into seeing him as a hero, incapable of doing no wrong in this episode. Why wasn't Ralph suspected since he seems to have the largest feet out of all the characters in the series? It is also pretty dumb that Johnny 2x4 didn't see Jimmy putting the blind fold over him. I guess, him being engrossed with that acorn dulled him to Jimmy pretty much gagging him, tying him up, putting the blindfold on, plastering Plank with a red painted foot print and gluing candy all over him. If Plank saw everything, why didn't Johnny just pick up on it since he's gotten information from the piece of wood before. I mean, Plank has a drawn on face, why didn't Jimmy just blindfold Plank? That may seem pretty dumb. I really hated the kids in this episode, because they went overboard with their revenge. I mean, they threatened to beat the Eds up, which they probably did. Tied them to a fence with no way of defending themselves and threw fruit at them and the Eds were later raped and/or molested by the Kanker Sisters. When Jimmy slips on the banana peel, he cries out for Sarah. Sarah is probably going to be lied to by Jimmy. Jimmy will probably blame the Eds for putting the banana peel there and she and the kids would probably continue beating the Eds up. That possibility is horrifying. Why didn't Sarah or any of the other kids see Jimmy laughing in the background when they trapped the Eds in that old, creepy shack. Oh yeah, because they are so deluded into thinking Jimmy is just a little kid incapable of doing no wrong or no harm. This episode made me hate Jimmy and the Cul-de-Sac kids even more. Tommypezmaster Eizan's Shadow (Shuriken School) The Tail (Poochini's Yard) Water Water Everywhere (ChalkZone) Love Bites (Pearlie) This Just In (Will and DeWitt) Mini Quest (World of Quest) Johnny at The Clock (Johnny Test) Me Adam, You Jake (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Cloud-Link-VII I've seen some shit in my time... but what would be the worst? Honestly, I don't know. But I'm gonna assume that this is gonna probably be a long video, seeing as it's hitting a pretty big milestone. Maybe do a movie? Or some kinda top 10? Some of these ideas may repeat from down in the comments, but let me give just a small glimpse into the hell of stuff I've seen and would recommend as an atrocity: - "Boku no Pico" (I already said something about this in the comments, but since it's only 3 episodes, you'd best review it in it's entirety if you choose to do this. Be warned, it's one of the worst things I've seen, it beats out all the Adult Party Cartoon episodes in both concepts and visually) - "12 oz Mouse" (I actually recently finished watching the whole thing... It's surprising, to say the least... The animation is probably the worst aspect of the series, not that it was actually good. It's probably not milestone worthy.) - Top 10 worst episodes of the worst series you've reviewed thus far - any other Adult Party Cartoon episode (probably not gonna happen, seeing as you took out the worst one. But if you want another bad one, "Altruism" was the worst one for me.) That's all I have for now. I'd say if worst comes to worst, you may want to consider breaking a rule of your own. MaireadMalesco Movies: * Quest for Camelot 1998 * Atlantis II: Milo's Return 2003 * Home on the Range 2004 * Shark Tale 2004 * Happily N'Ever After 2006 * The Ten Commandments 2007 * Delgo 2008 * Planet 51 2009 * A Fox's Tale 2009 * My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure 2009 * Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS Evil 2011 * Hotel Transylvania 2012 (Shield Up) * Escape from Planet Earth 2013 * Planes 2013 * Free Birds 2013 * The Nut Job 2014 * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water 2015 (FLAME SHEILD UP) TV Episodes: * Let's Get Serious Titans * Truth, Justice, & What?! Titans * The Clash of Triton SpongeBob * Frozen Face-Off SpongeBob * Pest of the West SpongeBob * SpongeBob's Last Stand SpongeBob * Any Episode of The Nutshack * Any Episode of Da Boom Crew * Any Episode of Brickleberry * Any Episode of Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island * Any Episode of The Ripping Friends SirMoody Let's Get Serious A Spongebob ratings trap Happily N'Ever After Top 10 Worst Episodes of Good Cartoons Regarding Margie Brian's a Bad Father An episode of Brickleberry Rebelartist92 "Hot Garbage" Toddler Titans "If it Smells Like an Ed" Ed, Edd, and Eddy "Trenchbillies", "Bubble Troubles", "Kenny the Cat", or "Party Pooper Pants" Spongebob Squarepants "Nuthin Special" Powerpuff Girls Pixar's Planes Any of the Disney cheap-quels: Lion King 1 1/2, Fox and the Hound 2, Mulan 2. The animated Pippi Longstocking movie: another example of bastardizing source material, rancid morals, etc. "Spongebob's Last Stand" or "Clash of Triton" another Spongebob Special RandomPancakeStudios Any episode: Nina Needs to Go- Every episode is the same, the premise of a child needing and forgetting to go to the bathroom is uncomfortable, and it defines Aesop Amnesia. Let's Get Serious: Teen Titans Go- It's one big "What I'm doing is wrong, I know it's wrong, and I'm going to do it anyway." Your Ed Here: Ed, Edd, n Eddy- Aka, the episode that made the viewers despise Kevin. Any episode: Spaceballs: The Animated Series- It's like if Seltzer and Friedberg got their own cartoon. Any episode: Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan- Or as I like to call it, "Torture Porn: The Anime." The second episode: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya- I guess it's more of a joke that ruined the episode, but Haruhi using false blackmail to get a free computer made me despise her as a character. The eight episode: Toradora!- Our female lead, ladies and gentlemen! She cheats at a swimming contest by ripping her opponent's top off, and has the audacity to call the audience perverts for oggling her. Domayv here are my ideas: * Anything from Robot Chicken season 5 (I'm not sure if it's even possible to review a bad sketch show episode), since season 5 is the worst season of that show * Anything from Aqua Teen Hunger Force season 5+ (that's where the show fell to seasonal rot) * The Nutshack * The Nut Job * Felix the Cat: The Movie (that movie killed the entire franchise) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (the movie, not the TV show) * Anything from The Boondocks season 4 (the season is so bad that Adult Swim's not even airing reruns of it) * any episode from Teen Titans Go! that you haven't torn down yet * Full English * Da Boom Crew * Drawn Together * Spaceballs: The Animated Series I've honestly been thinking that Enter should do an Adult Swim month to showcase good and bad episodes from their shows Left from page 20Category:Animated Atrocities